


Kitty and the Birthday Gift

by charleybradburies



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Animals, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cats, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Embedded Images, For a Friend, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because that title sounds like a children's book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty and the Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Info (about textures and photos used) is at the livejournal [post.](http://clarahow.livejournal.com/48919.html)
> 
> Happy birthday, Kitty, from Clara and the cats!

[ ](http://imgur.com/jgvDrkW)


End file.
